


吉艾/寂寥

by Inna111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inna111/pseuds/Inna111
Summary: 讲述漫画120接头行动之后到艾伦醒来前发生的故事内含大量丧心病狂的猴子撸猫描述吉克工具人，主席不上号预警不要问尤弥尔去哪了被我抱回家了谢谢





	吉艾/寂寥

“没接到这球，”艾伦垂下眼睛，不动声色地伸手去捡，没有流露似乎本该出现的一丝遗憾或一毫错乱，他的语气淡淡的，“看来我在医院待得太久，反应都变迟钝了。”  
吉克怔怔地看着艾伦以拐杖作支撑，用失去左腿的残躯略显僵硬地蹲下，潜意识里想帮他一把，但这种冲动刹那间就被莫名的感情阻断了。  
拥有王族血脉的自己与成为始祖巨人的弟弟现在还不能有肢体接触，吉克清楚，可抑制自己举动的，不仅仅是这客观因素。  
疑虑与担忧交织在一起，像是一根没有扎中要害但足以挑起痛觉的刺。它们在自己复杂的情绪中只占些微，却如同无法融入湖面的落叶，摇摆不定，漾起微波。  
直到艾伦站直身子，把球握在掌中，抬头将目光投向他时，吉克才了然。  
这种违和感，来自自己弟弟本身。  
也许不是艾伦的本意，吉克想，弟弟在自己面前，有一种不真实的感觉——那是隐藏不住的疏离感。  
想来这也是正常的，初见时，他正恶狠狠把刀架在贝尔托特的脖颈上，心怀恐惧却还要破釜沉舟地威胁他，像只伤痕累累、踏入绝境却强撑着的猛兽。如今他能收敛情绪，像这样平静地站在自己面前，口口声声说着听从自己的安排，本身就不可思议。  
艾伦蓄起的长发偶尔会将他的面庞遮蔽，使他的眼神和表情都不那么容易辨别，不论这是刻意还是随性而为，加上他稍显淡漠的口吻，总透着不易察觉的距离感。  
吉克忽然有些不忍，弟弟就像个早已习惯“无助”的人，回避着吐露心声，防备着拥有血缘关系的亲人。  
他是不是一路都这样孤独地走来，并且今后也铁了心要继续如此度过余生。  
像是久违的晨光被笼罩在一团雾霭里，走不出这片迷雾的人，只能被黏糊糊的湿气缠身，只能远远地望着太阳暧昧的轮廓。  
吉克意识到艾伦并未对自己推心置腹。  
血缘的羁绊不足以让弟弟这么轻易地表示谅解，他能跟自己这个屠杀调查兵团的罪魁祸首商量作战计划，这份心平气和的背后，是深不可测的城府。  
能为了目的不择手段，哪怕背弃无数战友的性命，哪怕其中牺牲的有自己最亲近的人……弟弟俨然已经成为跟自己一样无可救药的家伙了。  
他们都狂热而无情，跟某个愚昧的男人如出一辙。  
他们都有着不堪回首的遭遇，被逼迫着引火烧身。  
把自己的孩子打造成武器，成为铺就自己野心道路的工具……那个混账父亲，对艾伦实施了洗脑，把他也变成了复权的牺牲品。  
吉克悉知格里沙是如何教育自己的孩子的。  
那些空泛蛮横的教条、晦涩矛盾的历史，铺天盖地地侵占着他的童年。  
决绝而残忍，冷漠而严苛，父母日复一日地用刀雕刻儿子的灵魂，丝毫不知道上面早已布满划痕与创伤。  
“不要忘记仇恨，”他们说道：“你要肩负起艾尔迪亚复兴的责任。”  
不会忘记仇恨，吉克心想，一切不幸的根源都要被葬送。  
艾伦跟自己不一样，被禁锢于格里沙的牢笼中数十年，他是个更加可悲的存在。  
世间没有第二个库沙瓦，不会有人像引导自己一样及时帮助他。  
格里沙带给艾伦的厄运已经太多了，那囿于一方天地的灵魂应该得到释放，他想要告诉弟弟正常成长的人眼中的外界是什么样。  
告完别，艾伦侧过头去，吉克一瞬间被不可名状的景象触动——暮色穿透他的眼球，在对侧映出暖金色的柔和光点。  
“哪怕积累下的罪孽已经无力偿还，”艾伦的背影远去，余晖下的两人都有些萧索，吉克却忽而有了力量：“我还会无休止地前进下去，因为我必须……”  
“……拯救你。”单方面许下的誓言深深地烙进心底，被翻来覆去地揭开封印，愈来愈烫，几乎让人失了智，属于自己的声音突兀地响起时，吉克恍然回过神来。  
此刻他并非身处那个狭小陈旧的医院。  
深蓝色的星空环绕着无垠的沙漠，像一汪缓缓流动的水，尤弥尔通道耀眼的光路就浸于这样的天空中，无数尤弥尔族人的记忆在此处汇聚、流淌。  
他来到了“路”中的世界。  
这里的时间无尽，吉克已经不记得自己到底浑浑噩噩地待了多久。寂静广袤的空间里，他已经孤身一人沉默了太长时间，许久未使用的喉咙像是被弃置数年的机器，勉强运作起来时，只有轻微而干涩的动静，他费了好大的劲才又一次让气流冲出喉腔：“艾伦……”  
他目光沉沉，凝视着眼前似乎深睡着的男人，谨慎而殷切地希望他能给予一丝回应，而被这滚烫视线监视着的弟弟却无动于衷，安然地合着眼。  
艾伦的身体已经被修复，但他本人却迟迟没有醒来。  
躺在吉克面前的，是一个冰冷的、没有一丝生机的躯壳。  
吉克不愿再回想弟弟的头颅和鲜血落在手中时的触感，但面对现实后，无尽而无望的等待又何尝不是钉入四肢百骸的苦痛。  
你的骨与肉都已经在这里了，组成你性命的，还能有什么东西呢？吉克颓然。  
俯身端详着眼前之人的面庞，一如自己在漫长的过往中所专注的那样，吉克的视线在艾伦每一寸苍白的皮肤上缓缓划过。  
没有了绷带、胡茬、长发的掩饰，他的脸毫无保留地映入吉克的眼帘。  
面部不受意识的控制，失去往日矜持庄严的神态，可以看出他的相貌其实柔和而动人。  
虽然已经很久没有见过了，吉克还是记得艾伦的眼睛，只要一想起那个像猫一样泛着幽光的眼睛，吉克就会无奈地反省：当初说他像父亲实乃大错特错。  
就是这样一只眼睛，让吉克窥见了他天性里被刻意隐藏的温柔与稚气。  
也许，艾伦本身就像一只猫，在困境中会将浑身的毛竖起来，张牙舞爪地冲威胁叫嚣，但若是给予安全的居所，又会舒展紧绷的身体，暴露出柔软温和的一面。  
可是，无论如何都不能忘记，猫那小小的嘴中不只有粉色的舌，还有利齿，还有被衔着的生生的骨、血、肉。  
吉克忽而有些疲惫地阖上眼。  
他太了解艾伦，因为艾伦几乎就是在格里沙的推动下，沿着他这个大儿子预定的轨迹成长起来的。  
他总是克制不住地想着——  
与其背负着仇恨直至死去，还不如不要降生的好。  
对童年的压抑感同身受，怀着同情与怜悯，吉克忽然很想碰一碰艾伦。  
王族的血脉拦住了他的手，艾伦的疏远阻止了他的心，但如今他已经可以放下顾忌，遵从本愿了。  
吉克摩挲着艾伦颊边的一缕柔软的头发，许久又小心翼翼地放下，转而细细地抚过他的额头、鼻尖、嘴唇、下巴、脖颈、锁骨，他的呼吸变得急促。重塑的肌肤，有着光滑细腻的触感，吉克发现，自己对于艾伦那种道不明的冲动又在悄然滋长了。  
指尖勾勒出柔和的曲线，虔诚地在艾伦的身体上延伸，他不由自主地迷恋上这种毫无顾忌的触碰，内心那本该被遗落的火种，稍不留神就要迸出火星，在瞬间燎尽这片荒原。  
“！！”  
私欲没能熊熊燃烧起来，吉克的手在艾伦胸口戛然而止。  
“这是……”  
他确信自己触及到了……  
微弱而有力量，像是要打破沉寂一样倔强的律动……  
一下，又一下，一如它的主人，对让自己出生的世界敲打着，叩击着。  
……这是……  
艾伦的心跳。  
来不及惊愕，吉克的心脏也在胸腔内剧烈地砰砰直跳，与日俱增的情感最终得到时间的答复，自己仿佛亲眼见证了一个新生命的诞生，死灰复燃，生死轮转，不知该赞颂谁的伟大，不知要臣服于哪方力量，对“降生”这一概念的敌意大大削弱，吉克只因这个奇迹热泪盈眶。  
接下来的时间不再乏味，随着艾伦的心脏开始搏动，这个身体渐渐开始有了生气，吉克无时无刻不在感知这些变化。  
他的皮肤逐渐恢复了血色，四肢也一点点变得温暖。原本肃穆陈列着的器官开始运作，对于吉克而言，胸廓起伏产生的每一次吐息都值得甘之如饴。  
或是把脑袋靠近艾伦胸口，聆听着那扑通的心跳；或是将手指停留在气管旁，触及纤细血管下不息的脉搏；或是与他手指一根根交叉，感受掌心那与自己相近的热度；或是捏开他的下颚，轻捻口腔粘膜分泌的唾液，吉克一直处于按捺不住的兴奋中。  
他总会醒过来，吉克思忖着，到那个时候，艾伦就不再是任由自己摆布的木偶了，他会成为自己，成为格里沙，成为背负着历史和民族的亡命之徒。  
想到这里，吉克又希望对方依旧沉没于宁静的黑暗中。  
现实不会被意识左右，那个不屈的灵魂总要回来。在接受与逃避间逡巡着，吉克从没想过，自己有朝一日又会变得如此优柔寡断。  
在吉克低着头深深陷入纠结的某个时刻，幽深的夜色已经穿越透明的屈光介质，轻轻地落入瞳孔之中。原本映在夜空里“路”也跟着坠下来，成为角膜上闪烁游离的波光。  
艾伦睁开了眼睛。  
面前是璀璨的夜幕，他木然了许久，缓缓地，对着天上最闪耀的光带抬起了手。  
“艾伦……你醒了吗？”吉克试探道。  
弟弟毫无预兆地醒了过来，吉克一时间来不及整理自己繁乱的思绪。  
艾伦像是没有听见他的话，甚至不曾将目光聚焦于他，只是兀自盯着上方，伸出一半的手却像脱力一般滑下，跌落回沙砾上。  
解释不了艾伦莫名的举止和态度，诡异的气氛让吉克有些疑惑，“艾伦，怎么了，你看着我。”进一步靠近，吉克想从他的脸上读出什么。  
如他所愿，艾伦真的看向他了，但也只是无言地眨了眨眼，似乎并没有理解他说的话，眼神中透露出些许茫然。  
视线交汇，吉克便知道不对劲了。  
艾伦他……变得与记忆中不太一样。  
不论是陷在沙里的绵软肢体、还是对声音刺激的呆滞反应，都昭示着那个艾伦还没有回来。  
他应该是平和的、清醒的、坚定而冷淡的，是自己根本难以把握的变数，而现在却混沌又孱弱。  
曾经与他交涉处处都是博弈，如今进行沟通倒是另一个形式的寸步难行。  
吉克苦笑，艾伦的神志并没有恢复。  
也许大脑的机能正被尘封着，要靠时间一点点修补。  
他睁眼后一直呆愣愣的，既没怎么动弹，也不开口讲话，吉克推测他的运动和语言功能还不全。  
身体内部还未建立能正常运转的系统，自己能做的，就是等待。

——————————————————————

弟弟又在盯着天空了，吉克发觉，只要离他稍微远一点，他的注意力很快就从自己身上移开。本以为他是有什么说不出口的执念，后来才发现他貌似只是看不见远处的东西罢了。  
比起研究自己弟弟的感知觉退化到何种程度，吉克更愿意看他透着迷惘的眼睛，毫无防备的神情。剥离掉成熟与坚强，卸下一切武装的艾伦是如此乖巧纯粹，吸引着名为“欲望”的罪孽。  
鬼使神差的，吉克捏住他的下巴，对着他的嘴唇压了下去。  
出乎意料的是，探入其口中的舌头还没来得及恣意侵略，竟被他主动吮吸了一下，吉克一时间回不过神，艾伦嘴唇微启，轻轻将入侵者更深地含了进去。  
被湿热的口腔深切挽留着，热血疯狂地涌上头顶，之前压制许久的冲动再也不可能控制得住了。  
伸出双手捧住艾伦的脸，吉克试图加深这个吻，舌尖带着力量，灵活地舔舐过他的牙床，纠缠着对方柔软而迟钝的舌头。唇舌缠绵间，艾伦无意识的吞咽被暧昧的水渍声掩盖。  
他被动承受着过于强势的索取，很快就因缺氧和不适发出含混不清的呜呜声，但肢体却没能做出一点反抗。久违地听见弟弟开口，微鸣中裸露出的脆弱让吉克的呼吸都小心翼翼，恨不能使劲将他的一切都揉进自己的身体里。  
还不够……就算是哀鸣甚至哭泣，吉克也想更多地引出他的反应，想看着他因为自己变得鲜活起来。  
头皮传来钝钝的痛感，脑袋被什么牵扯了一下，吉克不得不先暂停对弟弟口腔的蹂躏。两人混合的唾液，在空气中拉出一道银丝，断离后沾在艾伦的湿漉漉的下巴上。  
吉克转头瞄了一眼，发现艾伦不知何时抬起的手勾住了他的头发。  
“什么啊……”发出一点几不可闻的笑，吉克欣然捏了捏艾伦的指腹，耐心地将自己银灰色的乱发从他指间分离出来。  
艾伦隐约中碰到了吉克，像是生怕什么宝物被夺走似的，下一刻便紧紧攥住了他的食指。  
若有所思地盯着弟弟合拢蜷曲的四指，那不知轻重的力度传来，吉克不认为这是艾伦的情感流露。  
这种固执而刻板的紧握，倒像是缺乏智慧的兽类，习惯了为生存而掠夺，以至于不论自己是否真的饥寒，都会盲目地从外物身上攫取利益。  
为了逃离死亡、种族延续，大自然中的生灵学会了“趋利避害”，人类也懂得这个道理，所以同样受着弥足深远的影响。可人类社会不是森林、深海或沼泽，这里除了物竞天择，还有错综复杂的文化情感，还有不断被不同族群回溯的历史，还有被自诩正义者挑起的纷争。这样光怪陆离的环境日复一日地变幻着，其中的生者渐渐被染上不同颜色，所以有为了大义选择承受折磨甚至牺牲自我的人，也有为了空泛的目的要将无辜者推入地狱之辈。  
人性随着成长变得捉摸不定，唯一能确保其不受外界纷扰，残存着生灵浅薄的“趋利”本性的，只有初诞生于世的时期。  
此刻的艾伦大概就处于这样的阶段。  
为了验证这个猜测，吉克将艾伦本就构不成多大牵制的拳头掰开，把自己的手抽出来。  
再次撬开艾伦的嘴巴，这回插入的是吉克的指头。柔软的舌头无比乖顺，紧密贴合上来，不出所料，湿热的内壁穿来一阵又一阵的吮吸。  
这……  
不是性意味上的引诱，而是幼稚躯体的本能——想把进入嘴巴的物质都当做食物咽下，想把触及到的东西都紧紧握住，正如一个新生儿会表现出的那样。  
“吉克，你知道吗？刚出生不久的孩子啊，虽然不会讲话，却天生就能拥抱人了。”坐在身旁的库沙瓦像是回想起什么美好的往事。  
“为什么？”  
“啊，倒不是为了讨好父母，这是一种暂时性的原始反射。”库沙瓦怀念道：“跟我们大人间那种拘谨适度的拥抱不同，小孩的胳膊主动伸展开，然后回缩，就会将身前的人一把抱住，没有什么感情积累，就做出这样看起来很亲密的举动，真是非常奇妙又惹人怜爱啊。”  
“啊啊……确实如此……”与当年满不在乎的心态截然不同，吉克终于能理解，为何当年库沙瓦脸上会洋溢着幸福的光辉。  
“爸爸说的一点没错。”吉克的瞳孔缓缓放大，此时此刻，艾伦的手臂正紧紧环着他的脊背。  
这是一种多么纯粹天真的行为啊，毫无保留地将自己柔韧的躯体与他贴合在一起，从那懵懂无辜的眼神来看，艾伦根本不知道这是何等出格的迎合。  
当然，弟弟也不是莫名其妙就这样投怀送抱的。  
原因是吉克将膝盖卡进他分开的腿间，一只手抵着着他的后颈，另一只手沾满黏糊的涎水，摸索着伸进他白嫩的大腿根部，将指头深入臀缝，侵入那紧窒幽深的穴口。  
库沙瓦还耐心地向吉克补充道：“说白了还是一种本能的自我防御，如果触发了孩子这样的反射，多半说明……”  
感知到钻入内部的锐痛，艾伦的身体颤抖了一下，好看的眉也蹙起来。他微微合上的眼眸迅速弥漫上一层雾气，泅满了仿佛快要溢出来的泪水。  
无动于衷地用手指插入弟弟时，吉克迷迷蒙蒙间想起来当年的后半句话。  
“多半说明——他觉得自己遇到了危险。”

——————————————————————

苍穹空阔而又遥远，像是默默注视世间的神明。  
吉克将自己硬挺的分身捅进艾伦的直肠，没有意外地感受到脆弱粘膜的滞涩，可他还是心无旁骛地往里塞，要把疼痛深深地嵌进去，给这个一尘不染的灵魂刻上自己的标记。  
艾伦的四肢都意图蜷缩起来，双腿被强行打开，他只好把力量施加在手臂。可惜这个本该护住前胸的防御姿势并不能为他带来保护，不慎箍住了外来的躯体，徒劳的自卫只会让他把威胁搂得更紧，甚至将他柔软的胸和腹都奉献出去。  
即便无法吐露痛苦，再弱小的孩子也会发出警示。  
既然如此不甘，就呐喊吧。  
“哈……唔……”泪珠从泛红的眼角滚落，艾伦张大了嘴巴，未发育完全的声带中挤出断断续续的声响，轻轻挠着人的鼓膜，搔动大脑中每一纤的神经。  
吉克做到了。  
——如愿以偿地听见弟弟小猫一样的啼哭。  
对，就这样，乖乖地将最纯真的反应展露出来吧。  
无尽的心火在蔓延，他的身体变得灼热。  
他已被单纯的欲望支配。  
他要继续这万分严重的侵犯。  
怎么把强迫自己承受剧痛的人推开，心智不全的艾伦无从得知，他的胳膊堪堪松开，又笨拙地收紧，想挣扎但又无能为力。  
泪水朦胧的眼，淌着唾液的湿润嘴角，让他看起来十分诱人。越是惹人怜爱的东西，越是容易激起人疯狂的施虐心。  
他宛如一颗饱满鲜嫩的果实，被榨取，被享用。  
他们有着一半相同的血脉，现在那血脉正不分彼此地厮磨着、挤压着，隔着粘膜与表皮紧紧拥抱。  
被情欲驱使的一方，狂热而兴奋地往里冲撞着，一遍又一遍。  
受暴力碾压的一方，却被撕破了屏障，渗出猩红，一轮接一轮。  
不像正常孩子肆无忌惮的刺耳啼哭，艾伦的呜咽是很小声的，小得好像不是特意哭给别人听的。  
能力尚不及一个健康的新生儿。  
可怜的弟弟。  
明明有着成年人的身躯，却支配不了任何的力量。  
吉克从艾伦发颤的身体中退出来，带出斑驳的血迹。  
他的每一根头发，每一处肌肉，每一滴眼泪都在自己的掌控之中。  
你啊，保持这个样子就可以了。  
再度重重地顶撞着他，将他委屈的哭声撞得支离破碎。  
压着这湿淋淋的通红的身子，吉克还未餍足。  
趁着父亲的阴影还没有笼罩过来，趁着艾伦近二十年的记忆还在路中游荡，吉克死死抓住这只属于彼此的时光。  
在这里，没人会把你锻打成冷硬顽固的钢铁，你本就该这样柔顺，像一滩盛在手心里的水。  
浓稠的精液一股股射进艾伦肚子里，他不适地扭动腰肢，嘴中流泄出的泣声有些发闷。  
没有人可以批判自己的爱是错误的，没有人可以指责自己的侵犯是残忍的。除了自己，再也没有人可以经受如此漫长的等待。  
毕竟，自己可是亲眼看着他来到这世上啊。

——————————————————————

孩子什么时候能坐起，什么时候能走路，什么时候能说话，吉克不知道。  
他本就没在乎过这些。  
他也从不觉得自己需要在乎这些。  
直到自己也站到了类似父亲的位置，需要为孩子的变化担惊受怕。  
他看着艾伦是怎样颤颤巍巍地尝试着，将光裸的上半身从细沙中挣脱出来。  
他盯着他，觉得他下一秒就能站起来，然后冷冷地撕破脸说：“哥哥，我讨厌你。”  
灰白的沙子闪着光，像大自然的眼泪一样从他的指尖簌簌落下。  
微微张着嘴，他的眼迸出幼兽一样亮晶晶的光芒。  
手中的沙子流尽，他又伸手去抓，去洒。  
这是在……玩耍？  
曾经不分里外地浸润他汗液和体液不见踪影，变得洁净的身体和他澄澈的心灵一样无暇。  
他再也拿不起仇恨，否则怎么会把好奇心投到自己的胡子上，在如愿以偿地摸到的时候，毫无顾忌地抬头冲着自己这个曾逼他哭泣，给他痛楚的坏人展现笑颜？  
吉克抬起双手，将他不安分的两手握住，但艾伦没有在意手心的吉克的拇指，不再像之前那样牢牢抓着他。  
他就松开，把手从他胳膊下伸过去，将他拥入怀中。  
不知道吉克要做什么，艾伦的手臂不知所措地悬在半空。  
那些可爱的反应已经消失了吗？与艾伦接吻时，主动与热情并未如期而至，吉克甚至感到对方在抗拒他的舌头。  
他转而细细地啃咬他的脖子，研磨他锁骨附近薄薄的皮肉。  
既不能玩沙子，也没法触摸胡须，吉克吐出的热气让胸膛酥酥麻麻的痒感尤为怪异，艾伦露出迷惘苦恼的样子，想把这个毛茸茸的脑袋推开。  
吉克不由觉得，他已经学会了“避害”。  
吉克箍住他的腰，舔舐着他的乳头。  
“哈啊……啊……”艾伦忽然发出一点急促的呻吟，细细的尾音意犹未尽，有着难以言喻的甜美。  
柔嫩的凸起因舌头的逗弄、牙齿的啃咬而充血坚硬，清清楚楚地挺立起来。  
明明之前怎么捻挤都没有变化……  
吉克视线往下，发现艾伦略显青涩的性器竟然微微有了反应。  
语言、记忆、运动功能残缺也没关系，吉克任由他的视觉、听觉、痛觉、触觉参差不齐地发展着，却被当下突兀而惊喜的成长触动：艾伦有了快感。  
接下来的事情仿佛理所应当，他握住弟弟的脚踝，把他两腿屈曲着岔开，敞露出对他而言早已不算私密的会阴。  
手指描摹着囊袋的轮廓，温柔地搓揉起来，艾伦的身体立刻像过电一般发抖。  
“嗯啊……”雾蒙蒙的眼睛一片湿润，他张开嘴巴，唾液不受控制地流出，把嘴边晕得湿嗒嗒的。  
每一次的戳弄和搔刮都不怀好意，迫使他的肌肉一阵一阵地抽搐着。没多久，因刺激而紧张的的肢体最终因为愉悦而舒展，几乎支不住坐在地上的身体，艾伦把双手撑在背后，无自觉地仰起纤细的脖子，坦开泛着淫靡水光的前胸，把脆弱而敏感的性器推向吉克手里。  
星光在他汗涔涔的身体上流动，此时他好像一只张开壳，沐浴海水的贝。  
粘稠晶莹的液体从他性器头端渗出来，吉克用空余的手将它们尽数抹在他的臀缝。润滑过的手指细腻地按压穴口的褶皱，把黏液一点一点的往里推。  
几个指节在撑开的内部色情地翻搅着，被身前充分的爱抚所蒙蔽，艾伦忽略了后方的异物感。  
肉壁稍微松软一点的时候，吉克的下盘早已炙热难耐，他扶着自己昂扬的阴茎，对准了不经意间一张一合的后穴。  
一开始顶进去的时候还是疼，对缺乏阅历的艾伦而言，那是刻骨铭心的伤痛又缠上他了。一下子被拖出销魂的欢愉，他陷入惊涛骇浪般的恐惧，如临大敌地绷紧了四肢，侧过身想要逃离。  
吉克安抚似的从底往上捋过他的分身，揉捏他盈盈的腰窝，让浪潮一样的刺激不间断地拍打着他。不可抗拒的快感在全身游走，四肢在难以承受的酸麻下失去协调，他身体里蛰伏的力量很快便消耗殆尽。  
肉刃整根没入，艾伦被捅得闷哼了一声。他被激出泪花，皱着眉连连摇头，瞳孔涣散，连呼吸都变得急促而慌乱。  
而对吉克来说，终于将他彻彻底底地侵占、填满，升腾而起的是巨大的满足感。  
他要掌控他，诱导他，让他里里外外都沾满自己的气息。  
柔韧的内壁实在是太紧太热，箍得他喘着粗气，只好放缓在其体内开拓的速度，而温吞的律动又让彼此都倍受煎熬。  
“噫！”像是触及到了某个开关，艾伦的声音猛然拔高，身子失控地战栗起来。  
是这里吗，吉克眯起眼睛，不遗余力对着那点进攻。  
“呃……啊……”一下又一下，被猛烈地操弄着，蚀骨的酸软无法遏制地从尾椎攀上来，被这陌生的体验搞昏了头。艾伦终于丢盔卸甲，发出绵长的，沾染爱欲的呻吟。  
吉克的分身被肉穴绞住，湿热的肠壁一缩一缩的，像是曾经那张嘴巴一样积极吮吸着他。  
情欲爬上顶峰，吉克只觉得下身的畅快淋漓让他头皮发麻。  
即便被硬热顶得一颠一颠，连句完好的喘息都吐不出，艾伦还是舒服得一塌糊涂，无比顺从地承受着凌虐。他的脚趾染上粉嫩的颜色，难以自制地蜷缩起来。  
比起钝钝的胀痛，无法言喻的搔痒更为难耐，他情不自禁地将双腿张的更开，用大腿内侧的柔软磨蹭着吉克的腰。  
身体本能地寻求抒解，不知羞耻地想要索取更多，他在发情、发浪，他开始急不可待地抬起臀，主动淫乱地迎合着每一次冲撞。  
单纯的他已经被欲望腌渍透了，嘴巴大口大口地哈着气，仿佛为了甘美的刺激可以任人狎玩。  
吉克便坏心眼地停下来，将还未释放的硬挺向外抽。穴肉像是有了自主意识，纷纷热情吸附着他，亲吻着他，恋恋不舍地表示挽留。终于脱空时，两人的交合处发出“啵”的一声微响。  
懵懵地等待临幸，沉寂许久才发现对方似乎打算对自己置之不理，他一瞬间只剩下空虚和不满，急急忙忙地投去殷切的目光。  
吉克从没想过艾伦有一天能变得如此妩媚。  
微微探出口腔的潮湿的舌头，直直注视着他的沁染情色的眼睛，虚软无力地袒露着的泛红身体，竟会出现在自己弟弟身上。  
这副凄惨诱人的样子完全是自己一手打造出来的，他振奋不已，眼眶通红，发了狠地干他，每次都重重地碾过敏感点，直直地捅到最深处，像是为了回应吉克似的，艾伦毫无顾忌的哭叫声越发高亢。  
承受不住逐步加强的快感，艾伦啊啊地胡乱叫着，体内酸麻的热意再也蓄积不住，化为有形的浊液喷洒出来。  
在他哭着射出来时，吉克也达到了高潮。  
温凉的体液冲刷着内壁，艾伦像是对这种浇灌感到畏惧，哆哆嗦嗦地抓紧了吉克的肩膀。  
两人贴合的地方滑腻一片，艾伦的屁股里还含着他的性器和满满的精液，吉克就保持这样紧紧交合的状态，将他抱了个满怀。  
“艾伦……艾伦……”嗅着他脖颈上碎发清新的味道，不管他听不听得懂，吉克就是想在这时候呼喊他的名字。  
艾伦微微转过头来，像要融化在一片潮湿热气中的嘴唇一张一合，露出猫儿一样粉嫩的舌头，白生生的牙齿打着颤，支支吾吾地想要向他呼唤什么似的。  
是爸爸吗？  
还是哥哥？  
自己竟心怀憧憬地等待着。  
舌头抵着牙齿，发音意外地清晰，到了有点希望它不要这么清晰的地步。  
他没有多余的话语，却叫吉克从梦中清醒过来。  
告诉他再也不能沉湎于这个一时的幻境。  
啊，他要回来了。  
他会继承着父亲的亡魂，凛然而归，作为帕拉迪岛的恶魔，作为始祖，作为进击的巨人。  
他好好地说出口了。  
不是爸爸。  
不是哥哥。  
是“吉克”。

他为艾伦穿上衣服。  
有了遮蔽，星星的光辉再也不能每时每刻倾泻在他的躯体上，自己的目光也不可以往返流连。  
到最后，自己的啃噬和亲吻没能在这身体上留下任何痕迹。

没有人能记得自己一两岁时的经历，硬塞给他的疼痛、温存，也会随着成长被彻底抹去吧。  
整个世界上，只有自己会抓着这份记忆不放。  
吉克揉了揉弟弟的发顶，艾伦不太习惯地眯起眼。  
想了想，又把手指插进他的发丝，往脸颊旁穿梭。  
艾伦听话地任他拨弄，额前长长的头发被他梳到两旁，光洁的额头和灰色的眼睛得以彻底显露在夜色下。  
至少……坦率地让我看到你的脸吧……  
处于意识混沌的状态，艾伦没有一丝杂质的瞳仁就这样直直地与他相对，澄明得像吉克好久没见过的月亮。

艾伦学会了走路。  
一开始还要吉克扶着，但很快就能磕磕绊绊地自己迈开步子了。  
后来，用不着吉克的陪伴，他就在这片沙地上徘徊着。  
也许走着走着，他就会真正清醒过来了。望着弟弟的背影，吉克心平如镜。  
他已经准备好迎接那位久违的故人。  
准备好把他从格里沙的荼毒中拯救出来。  
他的手中有一串锁链。  
要不了多久就会派上用场，或是用来困住自己，或是用于束缚对方。  
又或许，两者都是。  
当我们都被困于这夜牢中时，倥偬的岁月不过匆匆一瞬，能记述下一切的，只有骨灰一样细细的沙子吧。


End file.
